


Among Flaming Gay Disasters

by MicrosoftPaint



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a massive simp, Among Us, Comedy, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Luz isn’t helping, Not Beta Read, Seriously she’s like, We Die Like Men, Willow is done with Amity’s simpery, a HUGE disaster lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPaint/pseuds/MicrosoftPaint
Summary: Luz decides to hold a game of Among Us at The Owl House, shenanigans ensue.Alternatively, Willow is done with Amity’s Simpery
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 399





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. I’ve been playing Among Us more than any human should. Decided to make a fic about it 🤩🤩

/Imposter/

The message flashed on Amity’s screen clear as day. This round, she was playing the role of imposter along with her childhood best friend, Willow.

The teen smirked, knowing full well they had the game in the bag. After all, they had a reputation for being some of their group’s most ruthless killers. It also helped that the two considered each other best frenemies in game, and in a situation where they were both imposters? Needless to say, this was gonna be a fun round.

Starting off the round like she always did, Amity headed to the admins room to “swipe her card”. Willow did the same, meanwhile Luz and Skara were legitimately completing the task. As soon as the task bar went up, Amity headed out of the room, sure she had avoided any suspicion.

In fact, it might’ve worked a little too well, as after a moment Amity realized that Luz was following her. It was obvious, her crush wanted to group up with her.

Normally, being teamed as an imposter was a major annoyance, especially if people saw them together. If one went missing, the other would be caught on sight. However, this was Luz. Amity’s long time crush and current best friend. Her heart fluttered, thinking about how Luz could trust her this much... there was no way she could kill the human.

So instead, Amity walked around, “completing tasks” as time ticked on. Eventually, a meeting was called, and both Boscha and Edric were found to be dead. No one had any solid evidence, as everyone had an alibi. They decided to skip the round, but not without a few words from Amity’s favorite human.

“Well, I dunno about you guys, but Ami is a hundred percent innocent! She would’ve killed me by now if she wasn’t. I trust her with my /life/!”

Ami?? Since when had THAT been a thing? Amity shook her head, desperately trying to concentrate.

It could’ve just been the wind, but the green haired girl also could’ve sworn she heard an exasperated sigh from Willow. 

How was she gonna get out of this?

————

...She couldn’t get out of this. 

It was now round three of votes, with both Gus and King having been killed off. Sure, Amity had managed to sabotage while “looking around for suspicious activity”, but with Luz stuck to her side like glue she couldn’t do anything else. 

Willow had self-reported, claiming she saw either Emira or Skara kill the young illusionist. Seeing as both their colors were similar in hue, no one blamed the “sweet, innocent Willow” for her supposed mistake. It was also a clear message to Amity. “Get this cleared next round, or we’re both screwed.” 

They ended up voting Emira out first, and to everyone’s surprise, it wasn’t her. 

All they needed to do now was kill one more player, and it was over. An easy win for the imposters, right?

Well... not exactly. Because as soon as the emergency button became available, Skara was on it.

The bard girl had secretly been keeping track of Willow the entire game, and while she never witnessed a murder, a few slip ups here and there were enough to make the crew vote her out. The last thing heard from Willow was a defeated “we’re totally screwed.”

That didn’t stop Willow from trying though, switching between messing with the reactor and oxygen. Eventually, the crew got fed up and called a meeting. Once again, Luz and Amity vouched for each other, the latter sighing dreamily about her “fearless champion” before catching herself and trying to pull it together. 

That just left Skara and Eda, and knowing both girl’s tendencies the next choice was clear. Eda has to go.

So imagine their surprise when she wasn’t the Imposter.

It was down to Skara, Luz, and Amity. The trio wasted no time getting into another emergency meeting, Amity and Luz a united front. Skara had figured it out the moment Eda wasn’t it, and tried pleading her case as such, but Luz was having none of it.

It almost made Amity want to confess the truth.

Almost. 

So, much to Willow’s relief, Amity voted for Skara alongside Luz. She felt bad about lying to her crush, but at least she didn’t kill her. That’s what mattered. She was a little nervous about how Luz would react to the deceit though... and her blatant simpery. 

———

Amity didn’t know what she expected. Being yelled at? Maybe. A disappointed glare? Sure. But a giant hug and a KISS ON THE CHEEK?!

When asked why, Luz’s response was simple. Amity played the game well, and was in it for the long con, which was admirable to the normally impulsive human.

Amity didn’t reveal most of her real reasons for guarding the girl so close, obviously, but she did reveal the minor detail that she didn’t really want to kill Luz. This only made the Latina smile more, and she ended up giving Amity a much gentler hug, calling Amity her co fearless champion in a voice that made the witches face go deep red.

The green haired witch decided to sit the next dozen rounds out, if not only because Luz was still hugging her. Well, it was the other way around now, Luz’s back being safely snuggled up to Amity (she was /REALLY/ playing this whole “co fearless champions” thing), but she didn’t mind one bit. 

Occasionally, she’d get a knowing glance from Willow and Skara, or a shit eating grin from Eda, but all things considered?

It was totally worth it.


	2. SUGGESTIONS!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since y’all wanna see the docs, I basically just wanna see what character dynamics y’all wanna know lol

Just like the summary says!! Comment down below which imposter team dynamics you wanna see :).

So far I have

-Luz and Amity

-Willow and Amity

-Willow and Boscha

-Eda and King

-Gus and Willow

The characters that play among us in this AU are

-Luz  
-Amity  
-Willow  
-Gus  
-Emira  
-Edric  
-Viney  
-Jerbo & Barcus (they come as a package deal)  
-Boscha  
-Skara  
-King  
-Eda  
-Lilith 

(They don’t all play at once obviously, I also have separate groups that they’d play in in the docs lol)

If you have other characters you wanna see too, let me know!! :)

So yeah, that’s all for now!! Depending on the requests I should have this up in the next few days!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole ass character analysis doc for how each character would act in game. If y’all want that I’ll add another chapter and put it in lol-


End file.
